


Observations

by Merfilly



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



He barely looked at his cards. Instead, he studied Morgan's features. The fight had weighed poorly on the youngest Earp's conscience, and Doc worried what that meant for Wyatt's sake.

The boy needed to be steady, needed to understand that this was only the beginning in a more open war with Curly Bill's gang.

He folded, surprising Virgil and Wyatt, but allowing Morgan to take the pot.

"Sometimes life offers up a chance to win, but then you have to be wary for those seeking to have it back," Doc said, eyes focused on Morgan.

The young Earp nodded, understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by [Musical Chairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095772) by khaleesian.


End file.
